supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wahrheit tut weh
Wahrheit tut weh ist die sechste Episode der 6.Staffel, in Deutschland wurde sie erstmals am 16.01.2012 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen einen Fall, bei dem Menschen auf mysteriöse Weise Selbstmord begehen. Sie finden heraus, dass jedes Opfer vor dessen Tod einer grausamen Wahrheit ausgesetzt war, die sie sprichwörtlich hat durchdrehen lassen. Die Göttin der Wahrheit, Veritas, von jemandem heraufbeschworen, zwingt die Menschen, gegen ihren Willen grauenhaft ehrlich zu sein und Dean ist das nächste Opfer. Unter dem Wahrheitszwang erzählt Dean Sam, was er über dessen Rückkehr aus der Hölle denkt. Handlung Ein Mädchen namens Jane ist bei ihrer Schicht in einem Restaurant. Im Fernsehen laufen Nachrichten. Sie telefoniert mit jemandem und spricht über die Beziehung zu ihrem Freund und sagt, dass sie die Wahrheit wolle. Als das Telefonat beendet ist und sie wieder an die Arbeit geht, wird sie damit konfrontiert, dass all ihre Kollegen und auch die Gäste, die Wahrheit sagen. Einiges davon betrifft sie und ist ziemlich verletzend. Sie ruft ihre Schwester an und bittet sie, sie abzuholen, weil sie glaubt, verrückt zu werden. Ihre Schwester sagt ihr, dass sie sie für eine bemitleidenswerte Versagerin hält. Sie solle der Familie doch einen Gefallen tun und sich endlich umbringen. Verzweifelt tut das Mädchen das dann auch. Dean spricht mit Bobby am Telefon über Sams seltsames Verhalten bei ihrem Vampir-Fall und in den Wochen davor. Dean ist sich sicher, dass Sam nicht Sam ist, und würde am liebsten sofort etwas gegen ihn unternehmen. Bobby meint, er würde sich noch mal hinter die Bücher klemmen und Dean solle nichts Unüberlegtes tun, wie Sam zu erschießen, ehe er Dean nicht zurück gerufen habe. Als Sam ins Zimmer kommt, lügt Dean bezüglich des Telefonats mit Bobby und meint, er hätte Lisa eine weitere Nachricht hinterlassen. Sam erzählt ihm von einem möglichen neuen Fall und sie brechen auf, um mit der Schwester eines der Opfer zu reden, die angeblich alle Selbstmord begangen haben. Sam bemerkt, dass die Schwester lügt, als sie ihnen von dem Telefonat mit Jane erzählt, und sagt ihr das auch direkt ins Gesicht. Die schonungslose Art wie er das sagt, bestätigt Dean nur noch mehr in seiner Annahme, dass Sam nicht mehr sein Bruder ist. Unter Tränen erzählt Janes Schwester dann wie der Anruf wirklich verlaufen ist, und dass sie Jane praktisch dazu aufgefordert hat, sich zu töten. Als sie später das Haus wieder verlassen, sagt Dean, dass er außer einer Tuba und einem Häkelmagazin nichts Merkwürdiges in Janes Zimmer gesehen habe. Die beiden müssen herausfinden, was die Schwester dazu gebracht hat, so mit Jane zu reden. In einer Zahnarztpraxis läuft im Wartezimmer eine Nachrichtensendung. Im Behandlungszimmer hat der Zahnarzt gerade einen Bekannten auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Er lädt ihn und seine Frau zum Essen ein, doch der Mann lehnt ab, da es mit ihm und seiner Frau nicht mehr so laufe, aber er habe jetzt jemand andern, um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Er erzählt dem Zahnarzt, wie er sich bei einer Party an dessen Tochter vergangen habe. Der Zahnarzt rastet daraufhin aus und tötet den Mann mit dem Bohrer. Dean telefoniert wieder mit Bobby. Dieser hat nichts Neues über Sam herausgefunden und konfrontiert Dean damit, dass Sam, so schlimm es auch sein mag, vielleicht wirklich nur Sam ist. Dean gibt Bobby noch einen Tag, dann will er handeln. Sam kommt zurück ins Zimmer und erzählt Dean von dem neuesten Opfer. Sam will mit dem Zahnarzt reden. Dean meint, er würde für Recherchen in Motel bleiben. Später ruft Sam ihn an und erzählt, dass der Zahnarzt sich erhängt hat. Nachdem was ihm die Zahnarzthelferin berichtet habe, scheinen die Opfer irgendwie damit verflucht gewesen zu sein, die Wahrheit zu sagen und von anderen die Wahrheit zu hören. Sam will in die Leichenhalle und bittet Dean sich in der Zahnarztpraxis umzusehen. Im Arbeitszimmer des Zahnarztes entdeckt Dean ein Saxophon. Jane hatte eine Tuba, und so geht Dean zu einem Instrumentehändler. Dieser kann ihm nicht wirklich weiterhelfen, doch er erzählt ihm, dass ihm vor kurzen ein antikes Horn gestohlen worden sei. Im Motelzimmer macht sich Dean gleich an die Recherche und findet etwas über Gabriels Horn der Wahrheit. Er ruft nach Castiel, der diesmal auch sofort kommt. In einem kurzen Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass sie es nicht mit Gabriels Horn der Wahrheit zu tun haben und dass Sam nicht Luzifer ist. Castiel bietet Dean an, ihm dabei zu helfen, herauszufinden, was mit Sam los ist. Mit dem Versprechen, Erkundigungen einzuziehen, ist der Engel auch schon wieder verschwunden. In der Leichenhalle findet Sam in der Zwischenzeit heraus, dass bis auf die Leiche des Zahnarztes alle anderen Leichen verschwunden sind. Dean ist derweil in einer Bar dabei, sich zu betrinken. Im Fernsehen laufen Nachrichten. Sam ruft Dean an und erzählt ihm von den verschwundenen Leichen, und dass er außerdem vielleicht die allererste Tote dieser mysteriösen Todesserie ausfindig gemacht habe. Er gibt dem Älteren die Adresse und will sich dort mit ihm treffen. Nachdem Dean aufgelegt hat, nimmt er noch einen Drink und die Frau hinter dem Tresen fragt ihn, ob sie ihm sonst noch was bringen könnte. Dean meint, dass er einfach nur die Wahrheit wissen wolle, und plötzlich fangen alle Personen in der Bar an, schonungslose Wahrheiten über sich auszuplaudern. Dean verlässt die Bar und ruft Bobby an. Dieser hat immer noch nichts Neues über Sam, aber auch er erzählt Dean Dinge über sich, über die Dean lieber nichts gewusst hätte. Er meint zu Bobby, dass er verflucht sei, aber dies vielleicht das Beste sei, was ihm seit langem passiert ist. Im Haus des von Sam ausgemachten ersten Opfers redet Sam mit dem Vater. Dieser meint, seine Tochter war gerade in einer schwierigen Phase und hätte Stress mit ihrem Freund gehabt. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er sie betrügt, und wäre davon besessen gewesen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Sam sieht sich in ihrem Zimmer um und findet eine Schatulle, in der ein Katzenschädel und ein paar andere Dinge für einen Beschwörungszauber drin liegen. Derweil telefoniert Dean mit Lisa. Er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten ihr und Ben gegenüber, kann und will ihr aber nicht erzählen, dass sein kurzzeitiges Vampirwesen der Grund dafür war. Lisa meint, dass er so nicht durchs Leben gehen könne. Er könne seine Probleme nicht immer weiter unterdrücken und in Alkohol ertränken. Da sie auch unter dem Einfluss steht, die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen, sagt sie, dass sie nie damit gerechnet hätte, dass Sam zurückkommen würde. Sie hält Sam für den Ursprung von Deans Problemen und prophezeit ihm, dass er nie glücklich werden würde, solange Sam in Deans Leben eine so große Rolle spielt. Solange er seine Probleme mit Sam nicht gelöst habe, könnten Ben und sie kein Teil von Deans Leben sein. Nach diesem Gespräch trifft Dean Sam bei dem Haus des ersten Opfers und stellt ihn sofort zur Rede. Er erklärt Sam, dass er jetzt auch unter dem Fluch stünde und jetzt ein paar Antworten von seinem Bruder verlange. Auf die Frage, warum er nichts unternommen habe, als der Vampir ihn angegriffen und verwandelt hat, antwortet Sam, dass er vor Schock wie erstarrt gewesen sei. Er fühle sich deswegen schrecklich. Dean sieht ihm ungläubig in die Augen. Sam erinnert ihn, dass er ja nicht lügen könne. Nach einem letzten skeptischen Blick sagt Dean schließlich, dass er Sam glaube. Im Motel recherchieren die beiden nach dem Inhalt der Schatulle, die Sam gefunden hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Mädchen die Göttin der Wahrheit heraufbeschworen hat. Als die Brüder die Fakten über diese Göttin zusammentragen, stoßen sie darauf, dass ihr Schwachpunkt Hunde sind und sie von einem Berg herab der Masse die Wahrheit gepredigt habe. Dies bringt Dean nach einigem Nachdenken zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass die Nachrichtensprecherin des lokalen Fernsehsenders als besagte Göttin in Frage käme. Sie finden die Adresse dieser Nachrichtensprecherin heraus und fahren nachts zu ihrem Haus. Als Vorbereitung auf den Kampf mit ihr taucht Sam für sie beide ein Messer in Hundeblut. Sie brechen in das Haus ein und suchen nach den verschwundenen Leichen, die sie schließlich im Keller finden. Dort werden sie von der Göttin überwältigt und gefesselt. Da sie die beiden zu ihrer nächsten Mahlzeit machen will, möchte sie vorher noch ein bisschen Spaß mit ihnen haben, schließlich seien ihr noch nie zwei so großartiger Lügner begegnet. Sie fragt Dean, was er wirklich über Sam denkt. Dieser antwortet, dass er sich jetzt besser fühle, aber ihn bis gestern am liebten nachts im Schlaf getötet hätte. Er hätte erst gedacht, Sam sei ein Monster, doch jetzt sei er der Meinung, dass Sam einfach nur so handeln würde wie er selbst. Es wäre das, was der Job aus einem mache. Dean hätte zwar versucht, ein normales Familienleben zu führen, doch er sei kein Vater, sondern ein Killer, und dass sich das nicht ändern wird. Während Dean gesprochen hat, trennt Sam mit seinem Taschenmesser seine Fesseln durch. Die Göttin fragt Sam, was er von der Wiedervereinigung mit seinem Bruder hält. Sam meint, dass das, was sie täten, schwer wäre, sie aber auf einander aufpassen würden. Die Göttin sagt, dass er lüge, und will wissen, wie das möglich sei. Sie sieht ihn an und stellt fest, dass Sam kein Mensch ist. Als sie Dean ansieht, ist dieser genauso überrascht. Sam kann sich befreien und wirft Dean das Messer zu. Sam kämpft mit der Göttin und Dean sticht von hinten auf sie ein. Als sie sich zu ihm umdreht, um ihn abzuwehren, sticht Sam mit dem in Hundeblut getränkten Messer zu und die Göttin stirbt. Danach konfrontiert Dean Sam mit dem, was die Göttin gesagt hat. Er will wissen, wer oder was Sam ist. Sam beteuert, dass er immer noch er selbst sei. Er gesteht, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Seit er wieder auf der Erde ist, könne er nichts mehr fühlen, deswegen hätte er auch in Kauf genommen, dass Dean zu einem Vampir wird. Er meint, dass er vielleicht Hilfe brauche. Wütend wegen Sams Offenbarung schlägt Dean ihn zusammen. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden der 6. Staffel